Full Moon
by AnagramRCA
Summary: My first story, with no particular point. One-shot. Ginny and Draco's forbidden love, until Draco leaves. Ginny confesses to her friend about her love for him.


Full Moon

RCA: Hey!!!!!

RMX: ...Hi...Anyway, RCA finally got an account and she needs help from me to write her first fic.

RCA: YES!!! This has no particular point!!! But I find it very sweet! Now read the disclaimer.

RMX: No. This is your first fic, you can get the characters to read it next time BTW, but you will never get me to read YOUR disclaimer...

RCA: Fine...DRACO!!!

RMX: I SAID NEXT TIME!!!

Draco: WTF?

RCA: Sniff...fine. I don't own Harry Potter characters and other stuff...and I plan to give them back...but I do own my O.C.'s and you should recognize them. RMX?

RMX: What?

(RCA and RMX bicker back and forth).

Draco:...I came across the stranges species of intelegent beings today!!!

-----------------------------------------------

Ginny hopped out the window on her broom. It was black as pitch except for the moon and the stars reflecting in the lake from the sky. She looked down at the lake itself and saw a reflection. She reached back in the room, grabbed her coat and sped towards the tree, casting it's own shadow across the sparkling black water. Ginny landed on the soft earth and looked around. She laid the broom and her jacket on the ground and looked at the figure moving towards her. She crossed her arms and turned away from him. He grabbed Ginny by the arm and hugged her, and she hugged back.

"You're so stubborn." Draco whispered. Ginny smiled and pushed him away.

"Ferret boy." Ginny giggled. She sat on the ground and pulled Draco's arm. He sat next to her and pushed her red curls out of her face. Draco sighed and looked away. Ginny held his pale cheek and he faced her again.

"What?" Ginny asked. Draco smiled weakly. He slowly pulled up his sleeve, there on his left forearm was the dark mark. Ginny gasped. Draco covered his arm back up and hung his head in shame. Draco took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"My father...he tortured me...and..."

"Draco, don't explain that to me!" Ginny put two fingers across his pale lips and smiled. Draco kissed her fingers and stood up. Ginny followed. He looked at her with regret.

"Sorry." Draco whispered. Ginny knew what was happening, her eyes began to swell with tears.

"No, we can get you protection and the You-Know-Who won't ever-" Draco had grabbed her cheeks and frowned deeply.His eyes reflecting the moon, not so far away from where they both stood. Ginny's tears we're falling down her cheek and onto Draco's cold hand. He leaned towards her and pulled her into a kiss. She kissed him back, still crying, her tears falling on her lips salty to him. He pulled away and ran to the forbidden forest. She stood there and cried before realizing she was alone and he wasn't comming back. She grabbed the broom and flew back up to her room. She stored the broom and crawled into bed, holding her mouth so her heartbroken tears didn't echo. The lights went on and Lacie, her roomate, crossed the room and sat on the corner of her bed. Ginny looked Lacie in the face and cried even harder.

"Is this about him, because I saw everything." Lacie said. Lacie was a good friend, who didn't spill secrets or set trends. Instead, she went against the preppy people and set her own life, not to follow rules. But she was really good with advice and, being in her 7th year, she was full of it.

"Lacie! I don't know what to do!" Ginny cried. She sat up and leaned towards Lacie with her head in her hands. Lacie put a comforting hand on Ginny's shoulder and whispered,

"Did you love him?"

"Yes, I did. I loved a Slytherin, there's nothing wrong with that!" Ginny screamed in fury and remorse.

Lacie smiled, "No there's not. You know Logan right," Ginny nodded, "He's my future, my love. I never told because I used to think it's embarassing. I had snuck out to see him but he ran off with Draco Malfoy, and so I said goodbye and when I came back, you wern't here so I looked out. It may be goodbye, but not forever. We will see them again."

"But you're so sure, how can I be?" Ginny asked hopefully. At this, Lacie giggled and dropped her hand. She stood up and crossed the room to her own bed. She looked at Ginny and Ginny looked at her.

"Because, true love is deeper than the deepest ocean. And true love will find itself again. It won't be immediate but we will find them where we least expect it or where we don't." Lacie smiled and flicked her wand, the lights went out. Ginny looked at the full moon, and smiled. Lacie was the best friend a person could have.

---Two Years Later---

Ginny Weasley sat under the old oak tree next to the lake, nearing midnight. She was drawing a picture of the full moon reflecting of the black lake. She was different from two years ago, her hair had grown out and she became taller. Her voice was sweeter and her eyes were sparkly. She was no longer a school girl, but she missed Draco somuch. Lacie had already left her to go see Logan, who had returned two days ago. Where was Draco?

_She was right, _Ginny thought, _true love reunited._ Thinking of Lacie made her smile, she had been depending on Lacie, using her shoulder to cry on and constantly awake with her during her insomnia faze but they had made it through. It had been two long years and they had drawn by so slowly. Ginny had become assistant Transfiguration teacher and Lacie was potions teacher. They were happy, Lacie and Logan. Truly meant for each other. Ginny felt as if she would never be with Draco ever again, until a small, black hawk dropped a letter and her old jacket on her skechbook. Ginny jumped up as the bird flew into the night. She opened the letter and read it quickly, leaving her sketch pad and quills on the ground. She put the letter to her heart and ran towards the castle, crying. Now, she could finally be happy.

RMX: Wow, even though I'm a DraMione person, that was good.

RCA: I know, where did Draco go?

RMX: With Ginny. Of course, you may be an ok writer but your so blonde...

RCA: But I'm brunette!!!

RMX: Where's a closet when you need one...(inside joke, we're not lesbo's!!!!!)

RCA: P.S. the inside joke is Naruto Potter crossover...I think. It's one of RMX's stories.

RMX: Yeah.

RCA: Check out her stuff, it's better than mine, SO FAR. Lol. Plus, it's AnagramRMX!!!

RMX: Yeah. Review and blah, blah, blah.

RCA: Now go and read other stories, like RMX's...now.

RMX: Bye.


End file.
